As Time Passes
by Mockingjake1009
Summary: In a time where Hyrule has been changed by technology, and the goddesses are all but myths, will one soul have the courage to do what is right and stand up to protect his people? Rated T for violence and possible swearing.


**Disclaimer: While it's sad, I don't own any of the** **characters, items and, in some cases, place mentioned in this fic. I know, it's sad. Anyway, on with the story!**

The night was dark, a crimson blood moon was high in the sky as a woman, carrying a small bundle, hurried through the dark and seemingly deserted city. The woman, wearing her worn down rags and destroyed shoes, finally reached her destination. A tall dark building located in the middle-class part of town, a tall wrought iron gate stood before her and the tall dark building, giving off the impression that she was stood outside of a medieval mental asylum. The gate creaked open as the woman stepped over the threshold of the building. She set the bundle on the doorstep and from the depths of her worn down rags she produced letter. And with that she turned and ran from the building.

The next morning a woman in about her mid-30s, her name was Camilla, opened the door to collect the post and instead found a peaceful baby lying at her doorstep with a letter on his chest. The woman, in a panic at having found a baby on her doorstep, snatched up the child and the letter and stepped back inside of the building. As soon as she put the baby in a safe place, and made sure it was being taken care of, she ripped the letter open and read it:

To Whomever this may concern,

I have left my child in your care because I feel this would be the safest place for him. His name is Link and I hope you will take care of him. I won't see him again so can you please make sure that he knows that his mother loves him and that she is so proud of him.

Thank You

From that day, Camilla treated Link as fairly as the other orphans. Giving him 3 meals a day, a decent bed and enough time to himself. He was happy.

 **((Time Skip: 17 years after Link arrived at Orphanage))**

Link woke to the sound of his blaring alarm at the Orphanage in which he grew up in. He reached around blindly for his alarm clock before eventually finding it and turning it off, cutting out the metallic screech that woke him up. Link very nearly went back to sleep but before he remembered something. Today was his 17th birthday! Jumping out of bed with newfound enthusiasm he raced downstairs to find his caretaker, Camilla, waiting for him in the Living room with a relatively small stack or presents next to her – but presents none the less. "Are they all for me?" Link asked hesitantly

"Of course, they are sweetie," Said Camilla warmly, "and so is this" she said holding up a letter with Links name on it, bearing the Castle Town College logo.

"I…I got accepted?" Link whispered in astonishment

"Yes, you did and I'm so proud of you" said Camilla sweeping Link up into a hug and almost squeezing the life out of him.

"When do I leave?" Link asked solemnly, he might be going to one of the best colleges in Hyrule but he would still be sad to say goodbye to his childhood home

"You…you leave on Friday, to get used to the school they ask that you arrive before term starts" Replied Camilla with tears in her eyes, Link was like a son to her.

"It's going to be hard to say goodbye to this place" Link admitted sadly

"I know honey, but let's move on from that. Today's your birthday!" Camilla said while shoving a rectangular present into his arms, "open this one first, you'll love it!"

He opened the rectangular present to reveal the latest Sheikah Slate with all the new additions, including most of the runes – dangerous ones removed of course, those are only reserved for workers. "Wow Camilla… how much did this cost?" Exclaimed Link in awe

"That doesn't matter Link but look, you can save numbers and message and be able to stay in touch! As well as the normal Sheikah Slate's functions!" Said Camilla brightly, "That means you can still talk to me!"

"Thank you, Camilla…this means a lot to me." Link says, his voice filled with emotion

"I know it does sweetie that's why I bought it for you," Camilla smiled sadly, "It's going to be hard to see you leave. But, let's not think of that at the moment, you have more presents to open!"

The rest of the day passed quickly with Link getting a backpack and some stationary for school. Come night time, Link was ready to collapse on his bed and sleep the rest of the week away – and get to Friday.

The rest of the week passed as a blur for Link with Friday coming at him faster than a rocket travels out of orbit. When Friday 'finally' arrived, Link had his bags packed and was ready to leave for Castle Town at a moment's notice. Around Mid-day, a taxi arrived to pick him up and take him to Castle Town College. Link said his finial goodbyes, it was unlikely he would ever return to his childhood home after he left. Link was doing well holding in his tears until he came to say goodbye to Camilla, his only motherly figure in his whole life.

"Goodbye Camilla…I'll miss you," said Link with his eyes full of unshed tears

"Goodbye Link…my son," sobbed Camilla

"Goodbye," said Link, and that was the final straw for him as he cried into Camilla's shoulder. His only motherly figure in his whole life. When Link finished crying and had dried his tears he gave Camilla one last hug…and walked out the door, down to the taxi. Leaving behind his childhood home and where he created so many memories…he didn't look back. Not once.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm back finally, I don't know if you actually missed me but still. I'M BACK! Please leave a review and maybe favourite/follow? Please?**

 **-Mockingjake1009**


End file.
